


The Elevator Shaft of Destiny

by yodepalma



Series: kinkmeme [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Die Hard Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gladio is a Damsel in Distress, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, Prompto is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Gladio gets kidnapped by Ardyn/Ravus/Anyone. He's in danger! He's in peril! He's mostly naked and glistening with manly sweat!BUT LOLIKE BRUCE WILLIS FROM THE ELEVATOR SHAFT OF DESTINYHERE COMES PROMPTOSHIRTLESSCOVERED IN BLOODGRINNING ROGUISHLYoriginal prompt (which is really long)





	The Elevator Shaft of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you to imagine the bros being their older selves here. Gladio looks frighteningly like a brunette Fabio in my head. It's...something else.

Gladio’s hair is in his face. Again. He blows it away with irritation, twists his hands behind his back some more in the hope that the knot will have miraculously loosened, and glowers at the man pacing the room in front of him. One of the idiots guarding him shifts, clearly nervous, and the gun in his hand shakes as he holds it to Gladio’s head.

Not that Gladio’s much of a threat with the way they’ve got him tied up, and that’s what’s got him fed up the most, that he’s trapped immobile in a chair while the police mill about uselessly. He’d be able to free _himself_ if he could just get a hand loose, and his guards know it. Well, they should after what it took to capture him in the first place. Some of them are still bleeding.

His attention is caught by a strange sinister laugh from his captor. What was the fucker’s name again? Armin? Adlee? Ardyn! Ardyn turns to Gladio with a sly smile, pushes a button on the phone on the table, and a voice that Gladio’s ridiculously pleased to hear sounds through the air.

“Well if nobody’s going to answer me, I’ll just have to keep myself entertained!” Prompto says, bright and cheerful like he’s not talking to some psychopath who managed to _capture Gladio_. His voice turns sing-songy as he continues. “On a rescue mission, gonna shoot me a bad guy.”

Gladio sighs with relief. There’s a strange echo to Prompto’s voice, which probably means he’s already in the building. Thank fuck. Gladio was getting bored.

“ _This_ is the man you’re waiting on to rescue you?” Ardyn drawls, and Prompto interrupts his own singing for an offended ‘Hey!’

“Well, yeah,” Gladio says, and he can’t help the stupid smug smirk that pops onto his face. He does his best to relax back into his chair, shrugging his shoulders. “He’s probably already taken out half your men.”

Prompto makes a dismissive noise. “They were big targets. Couldn’t have missed them if I tried.”

“There are still more,” Ardyn says, still smiling and distressingly unfazed. “Are you certain you can take them all down?”

Prompto downright cackles. “Yippie-ki-yay, motherfucker,” he says, and then there’s silence.

“What a fascinating young man,” Ardyn says. “To think he believes—what _are_ you doing?”

Gladio wriggles his shoulders a little, trying to make himself a little more comfortable. The chair’s too damn short, the way most chairs are for him, and he can’t even tilt his head back the way he wants to. He keeps his eyes closed anyway. “Power nap. Prompto’ll be here any minute.”

Ardyn makes a disgusted noise, starting up his pacing again. For a few minutes there’s barely any sound in the room, just his footsteps and his guards shifting in place, and it’s just so damned boring Gladio almost does actually fall asleep. Being the damsel in distress is way overrated. He’s never letting this happen again.

The elevator on the other side of the room dings once, obnoxiously cheerful in the tense silence. Gladio opens his eyes, watching the doors slide open. The second they see the vaguely humanoid shape in the middle of the elevator, the guards on either side of Gladio start shooting at it. Gladio shakes his head, already knowing that Prompto isn’t in there, and glances toward the open window.

Prompto slides in casually, grinning like he’s having the time of his life, and the guards go down. A second later, Ardyn does as well, screaming something unimportant about his leg. Gladio isn’t interested enough to listen to it, not when Prompto is stalking over to him with shining eyes. Covered in blood that isn’t his. Inexplicably shirtless.

Well, the lack of shirt might be explainable. It _is_ a bit hot in here.

“What took you so long?” Gladio asks as Prompto circles around behind the chair to untie him.

“Security was _awful_ ,” Prompto complains, and Gladio’s hands pop apart. “And I had to seduce a guy for a gun. If I’d known something was going to happen, I’d have brought my own.”

Gladio’s legs separate from the chair, and he stands up and turns to Prompto with a frown. “Is _that_ where your shirt went? Where is this guy?”

Prompto laughs brightly, grasping either side of Gladio’s open vest. He looks up at Gladio from under his eyelashes. “I left him downstairs with the others. Are you _jealous_?”

“I’m always jealous, babe,” Gladio says, leaning down for a kiss. Prompto meets him halfway, hungry and possessive and perfect. Gladio pretends to himself that it doesn’t make him weak in the knees, but he’s not fooling anyone.

“This is hardly worth the jail time,” Ardyn says, loudly. Neither Gladio nor Prompto bother to move away from the other, but Prompto _does_ reach down to squeeze Gladio’s ass. “By the Six, have mercy. I’d rather you shot me again.”

They don’t shoot him again. It’s more fun to torture him for his crimes.


End file.
